Mako Kuyomi
|-|Base= |-|True Death= |-|Post-Body Transfer= |-|MegaDeath= |-|Avatar on the Throne of Hell Realm= Summary A character made by Sir Ovens. Part of the Horsemen storyline within the Ovenverse Mako is a fun loving and optimistic person with a passion for fighting. From a very young age, he grew up with his single mom and younger brother, not knowing that his father was in fact Megorath, Lord of Hell Realm. He usually spends his time hanging out with the other Horsemen and sparring with his friends. Personality Mako is a very cheerful person and enjoys having fun with his friends. He may not be the brightest, and gets picked on because of it, but he doesn't let the insults bother him too much. When Mako gets mad, most tend to stay out of the way. For when he gets angry, Mako's fists do the talking. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C casually,' 7-B '''when he's serious | '''5-C' | At least 5-B, Low 2-C 'via hax | '''2-A '| '''1-B Name: Mako Kuyomi, nicknamed 'Mao Mao' by Hunter and Zak | Death, Monster | 'The End of All Things' Origin: Ovenverse Age: 22. Gender: Male Classification: Human, Trait User, Horseman | Primordial | Primordial | God of Hell Realm Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Well versed in Martial Arts, Can touch the souls of people, Energy Manipulation, Aura Manipulation, Knowledge on Acupuncture, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Extrasensory Perception (Can see the souls of the dead) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can cause people to die in his presence), Weapon Mastery (Scythe), Slowly destroys the souls of those in an area around him, Summoning, His scythe Ignores Durability (Sauginus cuts and steals the soul of anything it touches), Regeneration (High), Immortality (Type 1), Energy Manipulation, Resistance to Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation (Can induce nightmares and hallucinations just by looking at him) | Has all Base abilities but to a much greater extent, Death Inducement and Manipulation (can bring a person's future death into the present), Concept Manipulation (Can 'kill' concepts), Acasuality, Hellfire Manipulation, Dark Energy Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon the dead to aid him in battle), Regeneration (Mid-Godly as the embodiment of Hell Realm) | Has all previous abilities but to a much greater extent, Resistance to Reality Warping (Permanently 'killed' the concept of reality warping around his person), Power Nullification ('Killed' the Devoid's abilities), Time Paradox Immunity, Void Manipulation and BFR (Is capable of banishing his foes to the the Valgar Mortum, a direct path to the void outside creation), Precognition and Clairvoyance | All previous abilities but to a much greater extent, Non-Corporeal, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Avatar Creation, Law Manipulation, Attack Potency: Large Town level '''casually (Spars with Hunter regularly), '''City level '''when he's serious | '''Moon level (Should be on par with the other Horsemen) | At least Planet level (Fought many Demon Lords, who in the past destroy planets for fun.), Universe level+ 'via hax (Has the body of his father, the ruler of the first circle of Hell-Realm, which is an entire universe) | '''Multiverse level+ '(Unrestricted Horsemen should have the same power as the original aspects of Omatufobalu. Fought a weakened Devoid alongside the other Horsemen.) | '''Hyperverse level (Exists as the dimensional embodiment of Hell Realm. Lesser to Old Eternals are sent to Hell Realm when they die.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic '''| Massively FTL | 'Massively FTL+ '| '''Massively FTL+, Immeasurable with the Valgar Mortum (Has a direct connection to the void outside Creation, allowing Mako to traverse the multiverse outside the flow of time)' | Immeasurable' Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Large Town Class casually, City Class when he's serious | Moon Class | Planet Class | Multiverse+ Class | Hyperverse Class Durability: At least City level '''(Stood directly in front of a city busting nuke and took little physical damage) | At least '''Moon level (Should be around the same level as Zaniel, if not higher) | At least Planet level | Multiverse level+ ''' | '''Hyperverse level Range: Melee, a few meters with Air Manipulation | Extended Melee with Sauginus, at least 100 meters with his passive ability | Melee, a few hundred meters with Air and Energy Manipulation | Multiversal+ | Hyperversal Stamina: High (Can fight for extended periods of time before being fatigued) | Nigh-Limitless (Was stated that Horsemen do not get tired, they get bored) | High | Limitless | Immeasurable Intelligence: ''' Mako is not a very bright person. But his knowledge on close quarters combat rivals even Hunter, who can analyse fighting techniques in less than a second. '''Weaknesses: '''Not very smart in general. Can be somewhat of an idiot sometimes. Equipment '''Sauginus * A large scythe that is able to take the soul of anyone it touches. More resilient characters can resist the soul sucking, but will still have their souls damaged. Notable Techniques/Attacks Death *Mako's Trait. Activating it allows Mako to touch the souls of people. It also lets him to read the lives of the deceased. His trait also allows him to summon his scythe, Sauginus. True Death * Mako's Trait manifestation. When in this form, Mako is given the ability to passively kill any living thing around him. Mako does this by bringing the person's future death to the present. Merely looking upon this form also induces nightmares and audio visual hallucinations capable one making one go insane. Mako is also capable of inducing the concept of death upon a person should they lack it. Unrestricted Death * AKA MegaDeath. After the Void's seal was broken, Mako was able to unleash the full extent of his Primordial form. Being an aspect of Omatufobalu and representation of his Promise, Mako is given a huge boost to his already insane power. -Valgar Mortum: AKA the Well of Souls. Valgar Mortum is both a portal and an imaginary space. It is capable of containing an infinite number of people and banishing them to the void outside creation. It's original purpose was to banish those who wished to bring upheaval in Hell Realm, however, Mako found it's current purpose useful and decided to use it as such. -Eyes of the Seer: The eyes of Ulrick the All Seer. Deemed a sacred treasure, Mako is capable of seeing the future of all who stand before him with these eyes. Key: Base | True Death | Post-Body Transfer | Unrestricted (MegaDeath) | Within Hell Realm Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Death Users Category:Ovenverse